Fan:Abaddomon (Digiversum)
This iteration of Abaddomon is a character from the fanfiction called the Digiversum. Abaddomon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name is derived from the Hebrew term "Abaddon". Abaddomon is said to be a powerful and very calculative Digimon who believes he can one day be the most powerful evil Digimon in the world. He can only unlock his true pwers by using the powerful Spear of Destruction. Description Abaddomon is over 40 ft. tall armored and demonic Digimon who can pull wings out of his body whenever he wishes. His share a resemblance to that of Devimon's while some components of his armour are recolored versions of those of MaloMyotismon, but Abaddomon doesn't have his own equivalents for . Appearances The Digiversum Digimon 2 Abaddomon was the most powerful evil Digimon who survived after the cataclysmic event responsible for leaving the Digiversum almost inhabitable. He was in league a human named Akihiro Kurata (not the same incarnation from real-life anime Digimon Data Squad) and they attempted to collect the data of the Dark Craters and several Digimon species around the Digimon Middle World, a world in the Digiversum where the dormant tree-form of Yggdrasil resides. Abaddomon had several headquarters. One of them as the Dark Lair, the largest Dark Crater that ever existed. There the Tamers and their ally Leomon found out that some of the evil Digimon still existed. The place was turned into a facility where Kurata's creations, the Gizmon, mixed the dark energies in the gigantic crater with the data they had collected from the Digimon infected by a virus created Ronald Yeoman. Abaddomon also kept several Digimon imprisoned, planning to either infect them or prevent them from interfering with his plans. Even though Abaddomomon abandoned the place after the Tamers discovered it, the Dark Lair was unable to purified by the Digivices since there was too much dark energy. V-Tamer: 2nd Round Abaddomon's voice was heard in the mid-credit scene where he called Arkadimon's one last remaining body from the orange Crest of Wrath floating in cyberspace and encouraged him that their mission had nor yet failed. DigiFuse Abaddomon occasionally sent a holoprahic apparition through the real world into the DigiFuse Zones to communicate with Bagramon. They talked about the missing Crests which Bagramon's minions had been searching under the instructions of Abaddomon. Bagramon already found the green Crest of Lust and his minions soon found the blue Crest of Envy. During his attempt to destroy all of his opponents through a massive attack into the Dust Zone, he sent the Crests to Abaddomon. Spirit Frontier Decem Abaddomon is seen only in the mid-credit scene where Kurata found a mysterious red rounded disk called the Crest of Pride which was used to corrupt Cherubimon and collect the fractal codes of the Spirit Frontier. They had already located the six other Crests and now Abaddomon prepared to go find one artifact that was important for his grand plan. Digimon 3 Abaddomon will return in the third film of the franchise as the main antagonist. His signature weapon, the Spear of Destruction, will also be introduced. Digimon Origins #1: The Event The prequel anime film will explain how Abaddomon was among survivors of the cataclysmic event. Category:Fan Digimon